Blue to Blue
by Tsukino Akume
Summary: The relationship between a former Ranger and his successor, and how it developed.
1. The Promise

The Promise

Disclaimer: Dark and brooding Justin isn't the hyperactive fanboy you see in the series. Therefore, while I have changed his character (severely), he is not mine. Neither is Rocky, much to my dismay. Family backgrounds however, particularly Nathan and Nel, are my ideas. Obviously, this only further points out the fact that I do not own, nor do I work for, the current owners of the Power Rangers series.

Yet another story where I wrote the last chapter first. I was just struck with the thought of how Justin would have felt after Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie was over. Then I started thinking about the bond I've created between Rocky and Justin in the Fade to Darkness Trilogy, and just how it developed. So, I wrote this.

Again, my Justin is **not **the cannon Justin. These are glimpses of why he says some of the things he does as Zeus, and what made him into such a dark person. I always thought it was sort of odd that he was all rude and irritated in the beginning of the movie, in shock in the middle, and then suddenly became all hyperactive fanboy. So in my world, he's not normally hyperactive fanboy. That, and I always wondered how a twelve year old could learn to drive that well in what had to be an hour, maybe two at most. As for the other point mentioned here (repeatedly), from the moment I began writing Justin fanfics, I could not get the idea of Nathan out of my head. I've thought of changing his character or taking him out to make it a bit more believable, but he just won't leave me alone. So I gave up. I find it's much easier to surrender to the muse.

I am well aware that Rocky should not allow what he lets Justin do in this chapter. I don't condone it; I just write it. Also, Justin is twelve. I'm still not sure if he was supposed to be twelve turning thirteen during Turbo, or eleven turning twelve. Here, he's twelve and this is before the movie. And Justin has incredibly foul mouth, especially in The Story.

Enjoy!

"Hey, Justin!"

He stared out the window, determined to ignore the intruder until they went away. All of the shelter volunteers were irritatingly perky people who kept trying to cheer him up. Some of them were just more annoyingly persistent than others.

"You look like you could use something to do."

He turned to give the person his most withering stare. It was Rocky this time; that at least was a blessing. He could deal with Rocky's overly friendliness in small doses much better than he could handle Kat or Tanya's mothering. The three of them were the only volunteers left that he hadn't driven off yet.

He wished they'd just leave him alone. Especially today. He didn't want to talk to anyone today. Today was...well, that was better not to think about.

Rocky smiled at him, undeterred. "Come on." he said cheerfully, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. "We're going out."

He tried to yank his hand back. "I don't want to go anywhere." he growled.

Rocky's smile didn't fade in the slightest. "I know. But you're coming with me anyway. Trust me; it'll be worth it."

"Isn't this against the rules or something?"

The smile did slip slightly then. "If it was anyone but you, probably."

No matter how much he protested and struggled, he was still dragged out to Rocky's car and hustled inside. Almost instinctively he found himself inspecting it. It was far from new; probably a hand-me-down or at least bought from its second owner, maybe even third. A white minivan of all things, which didn't seem to fit Rocky at all. Judging from the interior, a late-eighties edition. He listened to the engine as it started up and made a face. It was running, but it could definitely use some work. The brakes were all right, at least. Must be new. He wondered absently how the alignment was, and glanced back at the rest of it. To his surprise, it was completely empty, even the seats removed. That made him suspicious. What exactly was Rocky planning on forcing him into?

He was so distracted by his thoughts that he actually started when the van finally stopped, looking around. He frowned. "What are we doing out here?"

Rocky had driven him out into the desert outside Angel Grove. There was nothing around but flat ground and dust. Even the mountains were well in the distance.

His answer was Rocky standing up, ducking low to avoid the ceiling. "Here."

He caught the keys out of reflex, looking up at him skeptically. "You're not serious. You're actually going to let me drive?"

Rocky smiled again, passing a pair of platform shoes. "That's the idea."

He was in the driver's seat before Rocky could change his mind, shoes on, sneakers tossed over his shoulder, adjusting the seat and steering with the ease of practice. He glanced over at him as he put the key in. "You do know that I'm not allowed, right?" Not that he cared if he did; he had his hands on the wheel now, and nothing was going to tear him away from it.

The smile widened. "I know. That's one of the things they warned me when I got permission to take you out with me today. It's also why we're out here." He gestured to the vast desert with a wide sweep of his arm. "No one to see you."

He started the car in silence. The moment he pressed down on the gas he could feel the tension in his body slipping away. He sighed without realizing it, and a smile drifted across his face. "God, I missed this."

They were both silent for a long time as he drove around. Eventually he got tired of the circles and started testing the turning capability. "Your alignment's off." he remarked suddenly.

"I know, but considering how often I knock it out, I figured it was easier just to leave it alone."

He shot him a glare. "Yeah, and I'm sure your car appreciates it, too."

Rocky grinned sheepishly. "I drive around five to seven people a day. It gets beat up no matter what I do."

He snorted and spun the car around sharply. "It'd handle better it you did more work on it."

"I'm not a car nut like you." Rocky shrugged. "I'd just make it worse."

He looked at him sharply. "That's not something the volunteers pass around."

Rocky shrugged again. "I overheard."

He fell silent again. So Rocky knew about his record. That he was a former gang member, car thief, and drag racer. That he wouldn't get to touch a car until he was twenty-one, even if he turned into an ass-kissing perfect angel, and **that **wasn't happening.

"Do you get to talk to him at all?"

He slammed on the brakes, nearly throwing Rocky into the dashboard. His hands clenched on the steering wheel. "Who told you?" he ground out.

"Mr. Grem." Rocky answered softly. "I wanted to know why you'd been so depressed lately." He hesitated, then persisted. "Do you?"

He was quiet for minute as he put the van in park. It figured that Rocky would ask something like that, and that the stupid people in charge wouldn't bother to think he didn't like everyone knowing about it. Today was The Day, too. The Day they'd been separated. Suddenly fighting back the urge to cry, he answered shortly "Sometimes. Only letters, though. And they're censored."

"Someone goes over your letters?" Rocky sounded horrified.

"Yeah." He sighed suddenly, leaning his head back against the seat. "So we don't really get to say much. And we're not allowed to send things without approval." He closed his eyes, fighting even harder to hold in tears.

"That's...that's just..." Rocky seemed to be at a loss for words for a suitable response.

He shrugged a shoulder. "That's life."

"That's wrong."

"It's life." he repeated softly. When he sighed this time, his voice shook. "My brother is a 'bad influence' on me. He gets into fights over me, and I help him get into things he shouldn't be near."

"But that's what brothers do." Rocky insisted. "Brothers are supposed to help each other get into trouble."

He opened an eye to regard him warily. "Do you have a brother?"

"I've got an older brother, two older sisters, three younger brothers, and two baby sisters. My younger brothers are triplets." A faint smile crossed his face. "Troublemakers, too." He shook his head suddenly, the smile gone as he looked at him. "I also know what it's like to have someone you have to protect, no matter what."

He looked away.

"Promise me something."

He glanced back, suspicious now. "Promise what?"

Rocky's expression was serious. "I'm not your brother, and I know I could never be. But as a brother, I'm positive he wouldn't want you to torture yourself all the time the way you do, pushing everyone away. He'd want you to find a better life for yourself, and someone to confide in. I want to be that person for you. You can tell me anything at all, and I'll never tell a soul. I'll help you until your brother can again."

That serious stare was unnerving. "I'm not promising anything."

"But I am." Rocky insisted softly. "I'll always come when you need me, Justin. And I'll always be here to talk."

He shrugged, trying to ignore the warm sensation his words had produced. "Your loss." He stood up suddenly. "I wanna go back."

Rock slid back into the driver's seat without a word, and he plopped back down into his seat, changing his shoes again almost absently. He stared out the window, and thankfully Rocky didn't press him anymore. The rest of the drive was silent until they finally arrived back at the shelter and he started to get out.

Rocky's words drifted after him. "I promise you, Justin. I'll be your friend no matter what."


	2. The Story

I have been in trouble with the law all of once, and that was over a car accident. I don't know how the system handles gangs and street racers. That, and I can't remember what year either of the movies came out, but as of now it was before the Turbo Season happened. I'm taking a **lot **of creative license here; bear with me.

Also, I **highly **recommend the movie _Surf Ninjas_. It's absolutely hilarious.

The Story

"Favorite color."

"Blue. You?"

"Red and Blue. Favorite food?"

"Grilled cheese sandwiches. With **real **cheese, not that processed crap." A smile flickered across his face. "It was one of the few things my mom could actually make." He shook his head and glanced over at the person laying beside him in the grass.

Rocky considered. "It's hard to pick." he confessed. "I love **food**. I guess...peas."

He sat up on his elbows to stare at him. "Peas?" he repeated incredulously.

Rocky grinned. "I'm totally serious. Put peas in just about anything and I'll eat it."

He shook his head. "Weirdo."

"I try."

They'd come to the park after they managed to escape from the Shelter-especially hard when Kat and Tanya were there today. It had begun out of the blue, when he'd pointed out that they didn't really know that much about each other. So Rocky had retaliated by asking what his favorite animal was. The answer-wolf-had gotten him an odd look, but the questions hadn't stopped.

"Favorite movie."

He considered. "_Stargate_."

Rocky blinked at him. "Seriously?"

He shrugged. "I like science, and Daniel Jackson had a lot of valid points. It questions what everyone else considers to be reality and forces them to look at it in a new way." After a moment, he glanced at Rocky expectantly.

"_Surf Ninjas_." he responded immediately.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Rocky flashed him another grin. "It's about two surfer brothers and their friend. The brothers find out they're actually princes of a foreign kingdom, and have to go back to save it. One of them gets the strength of a warrior, and his younger brother turns out to be a prophet. Their friend spends the entire time thinking he's the real psychic king and his friends are just the decoys. It's hilarious."

"I'll take your word for it."

"I'll lend it to you sometime. Favorite book?"

He blinked, frowning. "I don't know. Maybe..._Sleepers_. Or _Firestarter_-**not **the movie. I like _Net Force_, too-Tom Clancy."

"You're a Steven King fan?" Rocky seemed surprised.

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason." Rocky thought for a moment. "It's hard to decide." He admitted finally, laughing at himself. Then he paused, a soft smile coming to his face. "_Enchanted Isles_." he said finally.

"What's that?"

"It's a children's book I got from a library sale when I was younger. I used to read it to my baby sister all the time." His eyes were distant in memory, and it took a moment for his smile to fade. After a few minutes he should his head. "Did you and Nathan ever have anything you did just the two of you?"

He was silent for awhile. "Everything." he said eventually, his voice quiet. "We started taking karate together. We worked on cars. Whenever we got into a fight we always stayed back to back, no matter what. He's not just my brother. He's my best friend." He looked away abruptly, embarrassed by the tears that had welled up.

Rocky stayed quiet for a few minutes. "How did it happen?" he asked at last.

"What?" He still wasn't looking in his direction, trying discreetly to blink his eyes clear.

"How did you two get involved in the gang? Gangs don't just happen."

He paused, looking over at him strangely. "You know, no one's ever actually asked that."

Rocky shrugged. "I'm asking now."

He sighed. "It wasn't anyone's fault, really. Dad moved us out to Jackson for some new job he had. He was hardly ever home, and even when he was he was still off in his office doing something for work. So we were on our own a lot." He shrugged. "Nothing new. We'd gotten used to it by then; Nate was even starting to prefer it. He always said he didn't trust anyone else to look out for me." He rolled his eyes even as a faint, almost smile slipped over his features.

The smile faded after a moment. "It wasn't a great neighborhood. Not that bad, but it sure as hell wasn't Angel Grove. One of the local gangs saw us hanging out once, just sparring. We weren't really fighting or anything, but it was sort of an argument. I knocked him on his ass." He grinned suddenly, the look in his eyes triumphant. "Believe me, Nate is **not **a pushover. It was pure dumb luck." Then his eyes dimmed as his thoughts moved on, and once again the smile was gone. "We went home, and I didn't really think anything of it. Then Nate started being late coming home. Whenever I asked him about it, he'd get pissed off and say it was nothing. So I followed him one night."

He swallowed hard. "The gang that saw us fighting wanted us to join them; they were having trouble with a rival gang, and they needed all the help they could get no matter how young we were. They cornered Nate about it and tried to bully him into joining. He agreed on the condition that they'd leave me alone. When I found them..." He closed his eyes. "Nate was breaking into a warehouse for them. He set off some alarms and they freaked. He's not stupid, but he's no techno-geek like I am. They were about to tie him up and leave him for security to find." His fist clenched. "Warren, the jackass they called a leader, said it was an initiation ceremony." He turned to look at Rocky suddenly, his eyes lost and frightened. "I couldn't...I couldn't let him...I couldn't just leave my brother like that! I **had **to help him!"

Rocky's eyes were tortured watching the boy before him. He wanted to hug him, or at least squeeze his shoulder or something. But if he did, Justin would clam up and he'd never hear the whole story. And somehow he knew that it needed to be told. "So what did you do?" he asked softly.

He shrugged, his eyes distant. "I hacked the alarm system, and everybody ran like hell before the cops could get there. Nate was so **pissed **at me!" He scowled. "I save his stupid ass and he has the nerve to get mad at me for it? What the hell?!" He shook his head. "All he could say was that I should have just stayed out of it. That he didn't go though all that crap just so I could join up anyway." His fist clenched. "That was the first time I ever **really **hit him. I didn't break his nose, but it sure bled a lot."

"So you joined?"

He shrugged again. "Didn't have a much of choice. After that, there was no way they'd leave me alone. Nate and I didn't talk for weeks. Then one of the guys stole a car and got mad because it wasn't running right. I offered to take a look at it, and Nate went to pass me a wrench..." Another distant smile. "We were both hooked."

"What went wrong? How'd you guys get caught?"

He sighed deeply. "That's pretty much our own fault. We managed to convince the guys to teach us how to drive. They didn't let us do it all that often, but every once in awhile they'd let one of us get behind the wheel. That's what got us into drag racing-man, you have no idea." His eyes lit up at the thought. "Trying to handle a car at that speed, the upkeep to make sure the car can handle it... It's...it's amazing." Then he sighed, slumping back on the ground. "It was my stupid idea to get into a race with another guy; he'd been bragging about how nobody could handle a car like he could, and I told him he was full of shit. Nate offered to be my navigator-told me where to turn and what to avoid so I could concentrate on driving. We were winning right up until we passed the police car camped out on the side of the road.

"It was downhill from there. We got arrested for street racing, under-aged driving, and endangering the public. Stupid cop wouldn't stop saying how he couldn't believe my feet could actually reach the pedals, let alone drive."

Rocky cocked his head. "How did-"

"Platforms." he interrupted. "Well, that and I tweaked the pedals on my favorite car a little. The shoes made me looked like an idiot until I was behind the wheel; people usually shut up after that." He lifted his arms to lean his head back against them. "They traced the rest of the gang through the three of us. The judge decided to split everyone up to make sure we couldn't get into trouble again. Didn't matter that Nate and I were brothers. Not like he couldn't tell, either; how many people walk around with each other's face?" The tears were coming again, and he blinked hard to fight them back. "But Nate..." He clenched a fist. "He convinced the judge that I didn't have anything to do with it. That he bullied me into everything, that I was really a good kid-just look at my grades. A smart kid like me wouldn't do any of that on purpose. And the stupid bastard actually **believed **him!"

He took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to calm himself, closing his eyes tightly. Rocky wanted to know, and he had started to tell him. He had to finish it now. After a moment, he continued. "Dad showed up at the trial. He never said a god-damn word. About any of it. Just sat there. Let the judge send Nate to juvenile hall. Let him put me on probation. He just fucking **sat there**!"

He sat up abruptly, scrubbing at his eyes for a moment. His hands were shaking. He never thought it'd be this hard to talk about. It wasn't like he actually liked Rocky, or anything. He was just some stupid shelter volunteer. What the hell did it matter what he thought?

Eventually, he went on. "Dad moved me back to Angel Grove. He took off about two months later and ditched me at the shelter; said something about a great job opportunity or whatever. I don't really remember-he was lying anyway. Nate's in the Jackson City Juvenile Detention Center; he might get out on good behavior in a few more months, if he doesn't get into any more fights. Our parole officers monitor our mail and check up on us every once in awhile. We get supervised phone calls once a month. No visits yet, not until they decide we're allowed."

Rocky stared at the boy laying on the ground beside him. He was a Power Ranger, someone who fought for peace and protected the innocent. It was an experience that had forced him to grow up fast. Justin had grown up just as fast, if not faster, and was more mature than most people he knew-that weren't Rangers at least. He'd matured through a fight for others; Justin had been forced to endure the cruelties and injustice of his own planet's judicial system.

It wasn't fair.

Justin turned slightly to look up at him. "You know thing that bothers me the most?"

"What?" He hoped he didn't sound as choked up as he felt.

"My mom was an advocate for anti-gang violence." He shrugged slightly. "If she knew, she'd be disappointed in us."

Rocky bit his lip, watching Justin with new eyes. -(Somehow I doubt that, Justin.)- he thought to himself. -(And if she is, then she wasn't paying enough attention.)-


	3. The Decision

The Decision

He didn't know why he'd come in the first place. Rocky was in the hospital; so what? It's not like it had anything to do with him. What did he care?

It was just that Rocky was the one person he'd been forced to trust whether or not he wanted to. The person who had kept his promise to be there no matter what. He had come to talk to him whenever Dad had sent his letters, promising to return 'soon'. He'd been there for his bad days, distracting him from thoughts of his brother without smothering him in attention. When he found out he was good at math and science, he started asking him for help, claiming his old tutor had moved away and he was in danger of failing now. Instead of ignoring his past like everyone else tried to do, he asked questions of it; how easy was it to break into a car, how well could he handle one, what was his favorite type... He'd let him work on the dying pit he called his van, seeming to be genuinely impressed with his skills in fixing it.

But he didn't like Rocky. He didn't care about him at all. He was just curious to see how badly he'd screwed himself up. How could he get himself hospitalized just by falling out of a ring, anyway?

But now, none of that really mattered anymore.

"You guys are the Power Rangers?" It seemed absurd. Tommy, Adam, Kat, Tanya, and Rocky were out saving Angel Grove, saving the world, everyday? The annoying preppy people who he couldn't get rid of were superheroes?

How hard can a person bang their head on the underside of a hospital bed?

"Aw, man." Rocky groaned weakly. "The guys are gonna kill me."

He blinked for a minute, still trying to wrap his thoughts around the concept. "Why?"

Rocky's expression was suddenly serious. "Our identities are secret, Justin. You can't tell **anyone**."

He was annoyed now. "Who would I tell? And why do I care if you guys are...are..." He swallowed, and forced himself to say it. "Power Rangers."

A light suddenly entered Rocky's eyes. "Justin...you don't have anything to do tonight, right?"

"Yes." he said flatly, looking wary. He didn't like that look on Rocky's face.

"Liar. Look, the others are gonna need help. I'm not going anywhere, so you'll have to go in my place."

"What?!" he squawked. "No way in hell!" He paused, eyeing him suspiciously. "How many drugs do they have you on?"

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Justin, seriously. The way I landed, I'm not going to go anywhere for awhile. The Rangers need a team of five. That's how they work. Without a fifth Ranger, the main weapon won't work, the Zords can't combine, and the team is weaker."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's a zord?"

Rocky smiled slightly. "Let me tell you the story from the beginning."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, he was still insisting Rocky was high and the bed had given him a concussion.

Rocky looked annoyed now. "Look, Justin. You're a black belt in American-style karate, you can handle a car better than anyone I know which isn't all **that **much different from a Zord, and you're smarter than the five of us combined. If anyone's Ranger material, it's you."

"I'm twelve." he reminded him. Normally he insisted that age had nothing to do with anything. Right now, he really wanted it to.

Rocky smiled again. "I was fourteen. Two and a half years isn't that big of a difference."

"How do you know it would even work? I'm..." He swallowed, hating to admit this, but he had to convince Rocky this was a stupid idea. "I haven't even gone through puberty yet."

Rocky raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with anything?"

He clenched his fists, the slowly raised an arm above his head, leveling his hand off a good foot above it.

The movement made Rocky chuckle. "If the Power can help Kat and Tanya learn to fight, I'm sure it can help with you being short."

He glared, then sighed and closed his eyes abruptly, feeling worn out. "My record."

"So?" When he tried to glare at him again, Rocky met his stare. "I'm serious. What does that matter? There are attempted murderers on our team. In the grand scheme of things, you being a car thief doesn't mean anything. You're a good person with a good heart, a strong sense of justice, and you fight for what you believe in. That's what Power Rangers are."

He stared at him, the anger and annoyance fading away. All that was left was fear and uncertainty, and he didn't like it. "Rocky..."

"Look, come here."

He approached him cautiously.

Rocky raised his wrist as best he could. "Zordon, this is Rocky. I'm sending someone to help." He cut off the transmission and slapped the watch he wore on his wrist.

He struggled. "What the hell are you-"

"If anyone gets the final say, it's Zordon." Rocky informed him. He touched something, and the word dissolved into blue sparkles.

* * *

The techno-geek part of him was in heaven. Computers everywhere, scientific equipment wedged into corners... He would love to find out what the glowing tubes on the wall were made of.

"What is this place?" he demanded.

"Welcome Justin, to the Power Chamber." a deep voice intoned.

He spun around and actually stumbled back a step. "Holy shit." he sputtered. "I really **did **give myself a concussion."

"Welcome! I am Alpha 5." chirped another voice.

He stared in amazement at the robot that had approached him. "A fully sentient, multi-functional automaton." he murmured.

It made some sort of odd noise that he guessed was supposed to represent a giggle.

"And I am Zordon, mentor to the Power Rangers." the tube-man informed him. "Justin, you are being asked to perform a great service to your planet."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute." he protested, waving his hands in front of him. "I never said I wanted to do this. Rocky just shoved this...**thing**...on my wrist and the next thing I know I'm in this place."

"That is called a communicator." Alpha 5 informed him. "It is how the Rangers send transmissions to this commander center and each other, as well as giving the ability to move about quickly. It transforms molecules into energy, allowing them to move from one place to the next at a much faster pace."

"Really?" He glanced at the thing on his wrist, intrigued despite himself. He shook his head abruptly. "But that doesn't mean I'll do this. I said no. Rocky's high anyway, to actually think of sending me here. I'm no superhero."

"No one is a superhero, Justin." Zordon informed him. "Power Rangers are simply people trying to protect others that have the ability to do so."

He looked up at him. That didn't sound so bad... "I'm still not doing it." He voice had lost his conviction somehow, and he noticed it. "I mean, I'm not exactly cut out for this." he added hastily. "Protecting people is one thing. But...I'm not...I'm not a good person. I can't...I..." He trailed off helplessly. Who was he trying to convince now?

"I believe in you, Justin. I am sure that you will be a strong and capable Ranger."

He looked at him for a long minute. "Just until Rocky's back on his feet."

"Of course. Please approach the Power Console."

He stared at the circle before him. Blue was the only color that hadn't dimmed. Anxiety settled over him, mingling with nervousness and fear. "Are you sure this thing isn't just going to electrocute me?"

"Reach out Justin, and accept all that is given to you."

Slowly, he extended his hands and touched the console.


	4. The Aftermath

The conversation at the end of this section is **loosely** based off the first episode of the Turbo season. I say **loosely** because I haven't seen it in ages, so I'm forced to take a bit of creative license.

The Aftermath

He woke up feeling...happy. That in itself was strange. He was as far from being a morning person as you could possibly get, and yet he felt like bouncing out of bed and singing in the shower. A bad idea, considering Nate had frequently informed him he sounded like a Harlem Choir boy going through puberty when he tried to sing.

The memories began to filter in. The steering wheel in his hands, gripping the gear shift as he floored it. Fighting on the deck of the Ghost Galleon, the rush of adrenaline as he drove through the flaming wreckage. Morphing for the very first time, the shock of finding himself so much taller.

He scowled. He was really looking forward to that growth spurt. His dad was **not** short. While his mom hadn't exactly been a giant, she was average height. Genetics all pointed to the idea that he would be tall. Genetics needed to kick in faster.

He blinked. That was a random thought. What brought that on?

It was a great dream, though. He could almost still feel the energy rushing through him. He must have even more issues than he thought; where in the world had the head in the tube, the chick wearing a bikini with a masquerade costume gone horribly wrong, and the talking lava come from? Granted, every kid wanted to be a superhero, and he knew why the whole thing had been centered around cars. Although he was a little surprised at who the Rangers were. Tommy, Adam, Kat, Tanya, and Rocky **were **preppy enough to be the ultimate good guys, but with the possible exception of Rocky, were not exactly his Power Ranger Dream Team.

How did it go exactly?

His hands moved automatically, ending with his right wrist pointing upwards and his left perpendicular. "It's Morphin' Time!" he whispered.

The object on his right wrist registered in the corner of his eye at the last moment.

There was a rush of blue light and electricity. Energy surged through him. "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

Blue Turbo Ranger lay in a twin-sized bed with his feet hanging over the edge, blinking at the ceiling beneath his visor. "Holy sugar!"

He blinked again. "Holy sugar? Where the heck did that come from?" he asked aloud. He scowled. "Don't tell me this thing as a language sensor! Aw man, it does!" he groaned.

After brooding over that for a few minutes, he stood up, marveling at how easy it was to move in this new, taller body. A few practice moves had him giggling in delight at the sheer power behind his kicks and punches. Standing backflips and roundoffs. There was **nothing **this new form couldn't do!

That was new, too. He'd always been a pessimist. Losing his family had more than opened his eyes to the harsh realities of life. Not to mention the things he'd seen when spending time in rougher neighborhoods. And yet he suddenly felt like the world was an amazing, spectacular place full of fantastic people just waiting to meet him. It was like the never-ending ultimate sugar high.

Part of him wanted to be cautious, to be wary of anyone hearing him. To tell Zordon he couldn't do it after all. Scientifically, there was no telling what the sudden burst of growth hormones had done to his body, or would do with prolonged use. He couldn't do this. He'd helped the Rangers when they needed him, but now it was time to face reality. He was no superhero.

"Power down." he sighed.

He stared at his Turbo Key. He'd been the one it accepted. What said he shouldn't keep it? He **liked **saving the world. It was a chance to make up for the things he'd done. A chance to drive without being arrested or accused of destroying public property if he got a little rough practicing his turns.

But he was an twelve year old street-former-street punk, and the Power Rangers were the good guys. They didn't need him. He'd give the morpher back to Rocky, where it belonged.

He went to remove it from his wrist and hesitated. Well...he could wear it until he saw Rocky. Just to make sure it was safe. It wasn't like he was really going to keep it or anything.

* * *

Rocky smiled faintly as he listened with half an ear. Adam had already given him the full story of what had happened on Miranthius, so he wasn't really paying attention to what Justin was saying. What he **did **hear was that Justin was babbling. 

Justin didn't babble. In fact, getting him to talk was usually like pulling teeth. And yet here he was, talking excitedly, his words practically running over themselves in his haste to tell him everything. His eyes were bright and excited, his hands gesturing for emphasis. And then, he did the unthinkable.

He **giggled**.

It wasn't even really funny-just a replay of Adam's 'Hey, your bride's leavin' comment. But Justin, his 'I-don't-give-a-damn-about-anything' friend, was giggling. It wasn't even a laugh; it was too high-pitched for that. It was bizarre.

It was also in that instant that he realized he would never take back the Power from him.

He smiled at Justin's enthusiasm even as he died a little inside. He wasn't ready for this! He didn't **want **to retire! He loved being a Ranger!

His back hurt a little now and then, yeah, but as soon as he had a morpher again, that wouldn't be a problem. It was his Zeo Crystal that had saved him from any serious injury in the first place; he'd have been a lot worse off otherwise considering the angle he'd landed at. The only real reason his back still hurt was because apparently the Turbo Powers were pulled from a portion of the Zeo Crystal, but enhanced or something. Justin's technobabble at that point had gone mostly over his head, so he'd just smiled and nodded, pretending he understood what he was talking about.

What it boiled down to was that as long as Justin had the Power, he wouldn't fully recover unless it was on his own.

He knew if he asked Justin would give it back to him in a heartbeat. But he could also see the slight fear lurking in the back of the other's eyes: he didn't want to give it back. He liked being a Ranger just as much as Rocky did.

But Justin was a self-conscious, isolated, and bitter kid. He was also a great fighter, smarter than anyone had ever bothered to given him credit for, and as much of a techno-geek as Billy had ever been. If anyone needed the confidence, friendship, and sense of purpose being a Ranger brought, it was Justin. And as much as Rocky wanted it, he didn't **need** it anymore.

He was already planning out what to say as Justin's story began to come to a close. His parents were always asking for one of the older sibs to take Sib Duty... He tried to beg off as much as he could, but with business picking up for the summer, they'd need as much help as they could get. And there was the fact that now that they were graduating today, he could claim he was getting ready for college. It wasn't like any of the others knew there really wasn't enough money for him to do much more than take a community course or two-not even Adam.

Adam.

He held in a wince. He wouldn't be able to watch over Adam anymore. Not that his friend needed his help, but it made **him **feel better to be there, just in case. But... Maybe it was better this way. It wasn't as if anything would ever happen between them, and if he pulled away now... Maybe it wouldn't hurt quite so much.

He snorted softly. Yeah. And maybe the United Alliance of Evil would spontaneously convert to the side of good, and swear their alliance to Zordon.

"Rocky?"

He blinked, looking at Justin. The younger boy was already reaching hesitantly for his wrist, biting his lip. His eyes screamed 'stop me!'

And he did.

"No." he said softly, giving him a smile. He placed a hand on Justin's arm. "You keep it."

Justin's eyes went wide. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." he answered, even as part of him screamed in denial. "I think it's time for me to move on. Besides, you're a great Ranger. Just like I said you would be." he added with a wink.

Justin rolled his eyes, but he was already trying not to grin in delight. "You're really, really sure?"

"You calling me a liar?" he teased back, tickling his friend in retaliation.

"Hey! Stop it!" Justin giggled, squirming to get away.

He ruffled his hair affectionately as he surrendered. "Just promise me one thing." he said seriously.

Justin blinked up at him with unusually wide eyes. "Anything." he answered instantly.

"You'll still come to me if you need to talk to someone. For **anything**." he stressed.

Slowly, Justin smiled. "I promise." he agreed sincerely. He paused, glancing around swiftly before meeting Rocky's eyes again. "I promise something else, too."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Justin's gaze was solemn. "I promise to look out for Adam for you."

He froze. After a moment, he swallowed, forcing himself to smile. "Then it's a promise." he agreed.

Despite his smiles and understanding, despite all the teasing, his heart still shattered as he watched Justin run to join the other Rangers.


	5. The Guardian

Um... Bit of a different idea for this one. I'm not quite sure why. This is Rocky and Justin through the eyes of Nel, Rocky's little sister. If you don't know Fade to Darkness, you will have no idea what she's doing. Fair warning.

I've done some editing on the previous chapters, and added a bit more to the last one, so I'd recommend going back to re-read it.

So, uh...enjoy. -Crosses fingers-

The Guardian

"Little Angel's Haven. How can I help you?"

She spoke slowly and carefully, making sure to be understood. When she was excited, she had a tendency to slur her words. "This is Penelope DeSantos. My brother Rocky asked me to tell you that Justin Stuart is here, and will be spending the night."

The receptionist grumbled something involving the word 'again', but she wasn't interested. "Thank you." she said politely as she hung up.

She stared at the phone for a long moment. She wasn't sure why she covered for them. It wasn't as though she wanted him here. She knew that he wasn't trying to take Rocky away from her, wasn't going to change what was between her and her brother. But she was still jealous, because they shared something that she never would.

It wasn't even that she wanted it. What they did-what they were-frightened her. Every day, every fight, she feared for her brother's life. If she ever truly lost Rocky...

She shivered.

What she wanted was to be part of it. Not to fight; while Rocky had taught her to defend herself, she knew she would never be able to do any more than that. But to be able to comfort her brother, to tend to his wounds, to reassure him after the harsh battles, tell him that she believed in him... That...that would make her happy. She wanted to share his secret.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she rose and headed to her parents' room. She knocked once, lightly, and waited.

The door opened, her mother peering down at her. "Yes, Penelope?"

"Rocky's friend is here." she informed her.

Her mother smiled. "_Gracias_." she murmured, leaning down to kiss her head. "Now off to bed with you, angel."

"Yes, Mama."

She wondered sometimes if either of them had ever noticed that no one said anything whenever Justin showed up and spent the night. As many times as it had happened, it seemed like they should have. Then she smiled to herself, feeling both amused and somewhat sad. If someone needed Rocky's help, he'd be too focused on taking care of them to worry about the details.

She hesitated as she started to pass his bedroom door on the way to her room. She bit her lip, then quickly pressed her ear to the door to listen. She knew she shouldn't, that it was wrong, but she had to know.

Someone was crying.

Alarmed, she tested the door to see if it was closed. It wasn't, and she carefully cracked it open just enough to peek through. She held her breath, praying they wouldn't notice her.

Her brother sat on his bed, his arms wrapped around Justin. The younger boy was clinging to him, sobbing hysterically. Rocky didn't say anything, just held him and let him cry.

It seemed like hours that she stood there, watching in horrified fascination. She couldn't tear her eyes away. They were **Power Rangers**. Power Rangers didn't cry! Why would he...?

And then finally, Justin began to talk.

She listened to him tell her brother about his birthday. He had turned thirteen today-and nearly died. A gift he'd thought was from his ever-absent, emotionally distant father turned out to be a deathtrap. He talked about how he'd been in so many dangerous situations before, but this was different. This time he hadn't gotten himself into it, and he couldn't let anyone else be hurt. He couldn't control it, couldn't stop it. He had known he was going to die.

He didn't say die, of course. She'd noticed the way they all seemed to dance around the word, as though they couldn't bear to say it. As if being 'destroyed' would be so much better.

The look on her brother's face was agony to watch. He was listening, carefully rubbing the boy's back. But his eyes were full of pain and understanding. And when Justin finished his story, he began to share his own 'Trial', as he called it.

The day he had watched his Zord be destroyed, helpless to do anything but watch as the creature he'd called his partner had gone down in flames and maniacal laughter. He talked about how Kimberly had been screaming as they struggled to hold her back. About how they had all been in tears, whether they showed it or not. The way that Tommy, who was usually the first to comfort his girlfriend, had just stared, unable to process the loss. The way he had felt that he'd let Jason down, failing to protect the gift that he gave in passing his Powers on to him. About how he had realized then that he had lost his only way to protect everyone he cared about.

He went on to explain how they'd found another Power that made them even stronger. He even managed to make Justin laugh with his descriptions of the cranky Ninjor. He talked about the feeling of finding his spirit animal, and what it was like to find a Power that was **his**, and his alone.

She wasn't listening by that point. She pulled away at last, softly closed the door completely for them, and wandered to her own room. Vannah wasn't there; she'd gone to a friend's house for the night.

She sat down on her bed, staring off into space. She couldn't get the image out of her head: her brother holding tightly to Justin, comforting him. The way he'd talked about what was apparently the worst moment of his life so casually, telling...telling **him**.

She wiped at her eyes furiously for a moment, then gave up and rolled over, sobbing into her pillow. It was stupid. It was stupid to be jealous of her brother's relationship with someone who obviously needed him. And it wasn't like she didn't understand why; Justin needed someone, needed someone who knew what it was like to feel alone, what it was like to suffer because no one understood what you what you were going through. Anyone who bothered to looked Justin in the eye could see that he was suffering.

But Rocky was **her **brother! He was...he was supposed to be all that for **her**! No one else! Rocky was **hers**!

She sobbed harder. She knew she wasn't being fair. Rocky wouldn't stop loving her just because Justin needed a friend. He wasn't like that. He'd still be here in a heartbeat if he knew she was upset.

She hated this. This...whatever she was. She was nine years old, but she **knew** things. She knew that Justin's suffering wasn't over with, not by a long shot. She knew that Rocky would become a Ranger again. She knew that bad things were going to happen to them both, and that she would still be here, crying for them. Because she couldn't do anything else.

Because all she could do was **know**.

Mama Sophia had explained things to her, when she was four and didn't know why she dreamed about things that hadn't happened. Why no one else believed her but Rocky. She had explained the family gift, the Seer blood that she'd inherited. She explained what it meant to be a Seer.

She'd known she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. The rest of the family knew that there was a Seer in every generation, but they usually didn't know who it was. But when she'd dreamed that their dog, Tia, was going to die, she'd woken up in tears. And Rocky had comforted her, asking why she cried. She told him about her dream.

Two days later, Tia was hit by a car.

Ever since then, Rocky had always listened to her dreams. He **always** believed her, and he never talked down to her the way other people did. He told her that she was special, and that they had a special relationship. He said that no matter what, he would always be there when she needed him.

She knew why their relationship was special, too. She knew Rocky was special, like she was. He was even more special, because he couldn't remember the way she did. She didn't know why, but she was sure that it was important. His dreams were a lot scarier than hers, too.

A hand rubbed her back slowly.

"Nel?" Rocky murmured. "What's wrong?"

She stiffened.

/_Justin. Hurt. Lost. PAIN._/

/_Adam. Carlos. Rocky. Leaving._/

/_Rocky. Friends. Fight. Loss._/

/_Rocky. Fight. Loss._/

/_Rocky. Blood. Silence. SCREAMING._/

She flung herself into his arms without another thought.

Her brother squeezed her, stroking her hair and continuing to rub her back. "Tell me, Munchkin." he said softly.

She shook her head, holding tighter as she sobbed.

"Too bad?" he asked sympathetically.

She just nodded, not lifting her head from his shoulder.

There was a long moment of silence. "It's not solid yet, is it?" he told her at last, his voice gentle. "Then it's just a chance. It may not happen. So it'll be okay."

She squeezed her eyes tighter shut. He was wrong. This dream was true, and she couldn't do anything. He was going to leave her, and she'd be alone.

"Never." His voice was tender and full of love. "I'll never leave you, Nel. I'm always here for you."

She forced herself to nod, even as she wondered if she'd said that out loud.

But he was still wrong. Because bad things were coming, and Rocky was going to die. Because her dreams were **never **wrong.

"_Te quiero_." she choked out suddenly.

He squeezed her again. "_Te quiero_, Munchkin." he whispered back. "Always."

She held tight and prayed she'd be able to tell him that again.


End file.
